internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Sanath Jayasuriya
| birth_place = Matara, Sri Lanka | School = St.Servatius College | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 7 | heightm = | batting = Left-hand bat | role = All-rounder | bowling = Slow left arm orthodox | family = | international = True | internationalspan = 1989–2011 | testdebutdate = 22 February | testdebutyear = 1991 | testdebutagainst = New Zealand | testcap = 49 | lasttestdate = 1 December | lasttestyear = 2007 | lasttestagainst = England | odidebutdate = 26 December | odidebutyear = 1989 | odidebutagainst = Australia | odicap = 58 | odishirt = 07 | lastodidate = 28 June | lastodiyear = 2011 | lastodiagainst = England | T20Idebutdate = 15 June | T20Idebutyear = 2006 | T20Idebutagainst = England | T20Icap = 4 | lastT20Idate = 20 july | lastT20Iyear = 2010 | lastT20Iagainst = England | club1 = Bloomfield | year1 = 1994 – 2010–11 | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Somerset | year2 = 2005 | club3 = Marylebone Cricket Club | year3 = 2007 | club4 = Lancashire | year4 = 2007 | club5 = Warwickshire | year5 = 2008 | club6 = Mumbai Indians | year6 = 2008–2010 | club7 = Worcestershire | year7 = 2010 | club8 = Ruhuna Rhinos | year8 = 2011 | club9 = Khulna Royal Bengals | year9 = 2012 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 110 | runs1 = 6973 | bat avg1 = 40.07 | 100s/50s1 = 14/31 | top score1 = 340 | deliveries1 = 8,188 | wickets1 = 98 | bowl avg1 = 34.34 | fivefor1 = 2 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 5/34 | catches/stumpings1 = 78/0 | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 445 | runs2 = 13430 | bat avg2 = 32.36 | 100s/50s2 = 28/68 | top score2 = 189 | deliveries2 = 14874 | wickets2 = 323 | bowl avg2 = 36.75 | fivefor2 = 4 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 6/29 | catches/stumpings2 = 123/0 | column3 = FC | matches3 = 265 | runs3 = 14819 | bat avg3 = 38.39 | 100s/50s3 = 29/70 | top score3 = 340 | deliveries3 = 15,275 | wickets3 = 205 | bowl avg3 = 33.20 | fivefor3 = 2 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 5/34 | catches/stumpings3 = 162/0 | column4 = List A | matches4 = 557 | runs4 = 16128 | bat avg4 = 31.19 | 100s/50s4 = 31/82 | top score4 = 189 | deliveries4 = 18,167 | wickets4 = 413 | bowl avg4 = 34.85 | fivefor4 = 5 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 6/29 | catches/stumpings4 = 153/0 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/srilanka/content/player/49209.html Cricinfo }} Sanath Teran Jayasuriya (born 30 June 1969) is a former Sri Lankan cricketer and a former captain of the Sri Lankan national cricket team. Considered one of the greatest one day international (ODI) players of all time, Jayasuriya is well known for his powerful striking and match winning all-round performances in ODI cricket. Jayasuriya is credited for having revolutionized one-day international cricket with his explosive batting with Romesh Kaluwitharana in 1996, which initiated the hard-hitting modern day batting strategy of all nations. Jayasuriya was an all-rounder, who had an international cricket career that spread over two decades, He is the only player to score over 12,000 runs and capture more than 300 wickets in One Day International cricket, and hence regarded as one of the best all rounders in the history of limited-overs cricket. He was named the Most Valuable Player of 1996 Cricket World Cup and Wisden Cricketers' Almanack broke an age old tradition by naming him one of Five Cricketers’ of the Year 1997 despite not playing the previous season in England. Jayasuriya was also the captain of the Sri Lankan cricket team from 1999 to 2003. He retired from Test cricket in December 2007 and from limited overs cricket in June 2011. On 28 January 2013, Sri Lanka Cricket appointed him as the chairman of cricket selection committee. Sri Lanka won the ICC World Twenty20 for the first time in 2014, during his tenure as the chief selector. Jayasuriya ran for public office at the 2010 Sri Lankan general elections and was elected to the parliament from his native Matara District. He topped the UPFA parliamentary election list for Matara district by obtaining 74,352 preferential votes. He served as the deputy minister of Postal services in the former UPFA government led by Mahinda Rajapaksa, and later as the Deputy Minister of Local Government & Rural Development under president Maithripala Sirisena. Jayasuriya did not contest for the 2015 Sri Lankan general election, though he won most votes from Matara district under UPFA in the 2010 Sri Lankan general election. External links *Cricinfo Player Profile : Sanath Jayasuriya Category:Sri Lanka One Day International cricketers Category:Sri Lanka Test cricketers Category:Sri Lanka Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Sri Lanka Test cricket captains Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:Sri Lankan cricketer Category:Cricketers Category:Living people